The Five Scarves - Scarves Heist Part 5
by RaceProUK
Summary: (Book 3 of 3, Part 5 of 5) The three kingdoms are going to war! Xander Lykos decides to fight for Shuigang, but is he doing the right thing? Danny and Maria have their doubts. Wanting to prevent their friend making a big mistake, they set out to discover the truth. But will Xander believe them?
1. Chapter 1

[Day of the Snowfield Assault. Location: Jade Creek; Maria, Danny & Xander's house; Den]

The news that the three Origin Kingdoms are going to war takes a while to sink in. For several moments, Maria, Danny, and Xander are lost in their own thoughts.

"After all these years of peace…" Maria sighs. "And we're partly responsible."

"How do you work that out?" Xander asks.

"We helped steal the Kingdom Stone," Danny explains.

"What do we do now?" Maria asks.

"Well, I know what I'm going to do," Xander states with certainty. "I'm going to Shuigang to help."

" _What?_ " Danny and Maria exclaim in surprise.

"Shuigang is my home city," Xander explains. "If I'm going to choose a side, I'm choosing theirs."

"But this isn't our fight!" Danny protests. "I'm from Shang Tu, but I'm not about to go throw my life away!"

"And I'm not helping my home city Shang Mu," Maria adds. "But that's more because Zao's a total silly."

"And how can you be sure Shuigang is the right side to take?" Danny demands.

"I'm going, and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind," Xander retorts defiantly. Without waiting for an answer, he disappears to his room, emerging moments later fully kitted up.

"Come on Xander, this is stupid!" Danny tries one final time to persuade his friend not to go.

"I'm going, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Xander declares as he heads outside. Moments later, the roar of his trike's engine fades into the distance.

"I know he's not the sharpest sword in the dojo, but he's better than this," Danny sighs.

"Patriotism does funny things to people," Maria observes.

"I guess we'd better follow him."

"Really? You too?"

"I'm not interested in joining the fight," Danny assures.

"Good," Maria nods.

"I just want to be there to pull his arse out the fire it'll inevitably end up in."

"And we won't find out what's really going on if we stay here."

"You think there's something more than just a brawl over the Kingdom Stone?"

"With that base in the lake, and the big scary green guy, yes, I do."

Danny thinks for a moment. "OK," he agrees. "We go, but we don't fight. We see what Shang Mu and Shang Tu are up to first, then play it by ear."

"What, no plan?" Maria teases.

"Based on what info?" Danny asks.

"Good point," Maria concedes.


	2. Chapter 2

The journey to the Snowfields is long, and the sun is already setting by the time Xander arrives, with Danny and Maria just a few minutes behind. With the main assault already in progress, Xander immediately changes course, using his knowledge of the terrain to stay away from the battle lines as he heads straight for Shuigang itself. Danny and Maria don't change course however, instead heading towards the encampment some way behind the advancing forces.

Fifty feet from the encampment, Danny signals to hold position. He and Maria slide to a halt in the snow.

"You know you said you thought there was something else going on besides the cities fighting over the Kingdom Stone?" Danny asks.

"That's what we're here to find out," Maria replies.

"Does that look like a Shang Mu/Shang Tu alliance up ahead?" Danny continues, indicating the mix of senior officers in red armour and blue.

Maria takes out her binoculars to get a better look. "You're right!" she squeaks.

"Come on," Danny commands. "Let's get in there and find out what's going on."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Maria and Danny, disguised as camp security, make their way towards the main command tent. Taking care not to arouse suspicion, they find a place to hide. Placing an ear against the fabric wall, Maria turns her attention and her sensitive hearing to the activity inside the tent.

"The first field reports are in, sir!" an adjutant announces, entering the tent.

"Good," replies General Gong. "What's the news?"

"The insertion of Team Lilac is going well. They're deep behind enemy lines, heading straight for Brevon's Dreadnought and the Kingdom Stone. Unfortunately, they've been forced to abandon their transports and are proceeding alone and on foot, so we won't get any more reports from them until they return to base."

Gong sighs deeply. "Their fate is in the hands of the Ancients now. If they don't succeed in retrieving the Stone… What of the main assault force?"

"They're meeting strong resistance," the adjutant reports. "But they are making some progress."

"How much?" the General prompts.

"A few squads have managed to breach the city walls, but the bulk of the force is still stalled by the defences. It's only a matter of time before those defences fall though."

"We'd be making better progress if your troops were under _my_ leadership!" Mayor Zao boasts.

Maria pulls an expression of disgust that causes Danny confusion.

"I don't know what's worse," Gong sighs in exasperation. "The fact you claim that, or the fact you genuinely believe it."

"It's official," Maria whispers, pulling away from the tent wall. "Shang Mu and Shang Tu are working together against Shuigang and someone called 'Brevon'."

"Anything else?" Danny prompts.

"Yeah: Lilac is leading her friends to retrieve the Kingdom Stone from this 'Brevon'. Or, more likely, to certain death."

"So she survived whatever happened to her yesterday, only to throw her life away anyway."

"Looks that way."

"It also looks like Xander's picked the wrong side in this fight," Danny concludes. "We need to find him. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Danny and Maria waste no time at all retreating from the encampment. Discarding their disguises at the camp periphery, they return to their trikes, and set off at top speed to catch up with Xander. They were already a few minutes behind; with their detour, they now trail the wolf by a full thirty.

Luckily, there are few secret paths to Shuigang. Danny and Maria both know which one Xander would have picked, and proceed down that route. As they get closer to Shuigang, the sounds of battle begin to wash over them.

"Sounds like quite the party up there!" Maria cries over the roar of trike engines.

"Not one I want an invite to though," Danny replies.

"Same here," Maria agrees. "But if Xander's already in it…"

The two friends continue in silence.

* * *

An hour later, while skirting the perimeter of Shuigang, staying a safe distance from the battle lines, Maria finally spots a familiar steel blue form in the distance.

"There's the big lump!" she cries, pointing to Xander.

"I see him!" Danny confirms, accelerating with Maria right behind him.

Xander turns his attention as the two trikes come into earshot, halting to allow his friends to catch up. "Glad to see you've come to help!" he greets as they slide to a halt beside him.

"We're not here to help," Danny informs. "We're here to stop you making a huge mistake."

"I told you before, you're not going to talk me out of helping my homeland," Xander reminds.

"Oh, just shut up and listen, you big dumbo!" Maria snaps.

"OK," Xander relents. "But it better be good."

"Shuigang is the enemy!" Danny explains. "They're about to let Brevon get away with the Kingdom Stone!"

"You're making it up," Xander dismisses. "And you're only wasting my time," he adds, taking off.

Maria follows Xander, accelerating past him and sliding sideways to a halt where the track narrows to single file, blocking the wolf's path. "Don't be a fool!" she growls. "Why would we make this up?"

"Out of my way, please," Xander asks, keeping his expression neutral, though his tone is aggressive.

"No," Maria replies defiantly.

"I don't want to hurt you," Xander informs. "But I will do if you don't move."

"Then we fight," Maria declares, dismounting and drawing her blades.

Xander follows suit with his tonfa.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on guys! This is getting ridiculous!" Danny pleads. But they don't listen. Xander and Maria charge each other, the narrow track echoing to the clash of ninjato and tonfa.

Initially, Maria's greater speed has Xander backing up. However, as the flow of combat establishes itself, Xander begins to turn the tide. Using his greater strength, he begins to push Maria back. Normally, Maria would counter by using her agility to outmanœuvre her opponent. However, that would mean she's no longer blocking Xander's path.

"Danny! A little help! _Pretty please!_ " Maria calls out in desperation as she's forced further back.

"Oh, for the love of the Ancients," Danny sighs. Reluctantly, he leaps off his trike, draws his hanbo, and charges in to help Maria.

Danny's assistance proves key. Xander is now sufficiently distracted to allow Maria to go on the offensive again. With the fight now two-on-one, Maria and Danny are able to use their agility advantage to hold Xander in stalemate, their battle now rooted to one spot.

As the flow of combat alters, Danny spots an opportunity. With a low sweep of his hanbo, he tips Xander off-balance. He follows with a crude shoulder barge, knocking the wolf onto his back. Maria leaps on Xander's chest and places her tanto across his throat. Danny lays a hefty blow to Xander's abdomen as discouragement against fighting back.

"I don't want to hurt you," Maria states flatly, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Please, just listen to us."

"…OK," Xander sighs, relenting at last. "I will listen to the whole story. But don't expect me to change my mind."

Maria removes her tanto from Xander's neck, then sheathes both her blades and rolls off the wolf, sitting beside him. Xander sits up alongside her, with Danny standing guard over them both. "We infiltrated the Shang Mu/Shang Tu base camp," Maria begins, "and found out what's _really_ going on…"

* * *

"…and that's what's _really_ going on," Maria finishes.

Xander takes a few moments to absorb it all. "I can't believe I was charging in to help Brevon escape with the Kingdom Stone," he murmurs quietly. "I feel so stupid…"

"Don't blame yourself," Danny assures. "There's no way you could have known."

"But you guys know," Xander counters.

"Only because we went to find out," Maria explains. "So stop being such a big silly!"

"I should still have listened to you earlier though," Xander replies.

"Well… yes," Danny admits. "But that's academic. What's important is you now know the truth, and can act accordingly."

"Of course," Xander agrees. "And what we should do is bring Shuigang down from the inside."

Danny makes to argue, but stops himself and thinks for a moment. "Y'know, that's not a bad idea," he muses. "Certainly, it'll tip the balance towards the good guys."

"Since when did we become 'the good guys'?" Maria asks, curious.

"Since learning this war is about the very safety of our planet," Danny explains.

"What's the plan?" Maria asks.

"There's nothing we can do about the Stone, so we get into Shuigang and undermine their defences," Danny explains.

"I'm not sure how comfortable I am about that," Xander murmurs.

"The sooner Shuigang falls, the easier it will find rebuilding," Danny assures. "Plus, it's your idea."

Xander ponders that for a moment. "Good point."

"Let's not waste any more time then," Danny instructs.

Less than a minute later, the trio are off, looking for a way into the city of Shuigang.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, we're not getting over the walls any time soon," Danny sighs. He, Maria, and Xander, having circuited the whole of the Shuigang perimeter, have found no suitable place to infiltrate by stealth, and have retreated into the woodland to figure out their next move.

"So, what are we going to do?" Xander asks.

"Try and find a way to tunnel in?" Maria shrugs.

"May as well," Danny shrugs.

"…I was only kidding," Maria murmurs.

"Well, it's either that or go home, so while we're here, why not?" Danny replies.

Maria makes to object, but stops herself and shrugs in agreement instead. Leaving their trikes hidden safely, the trio begin exploring the woodland, looking for a way to tunnel into Shuigang.

After half an hour, Maria comes across something suspicious. "Hey guys? I think I've found something," she calls, approaching what she has spotted. "Looks like a big tunnaaaaah!"

"Maria!" Danny and Xander cry in unison, dashing to where Maria's voice last came from. Arriving at the edge of a large hole, they see part of the rim has collapsed. Carefully, they peek over the edge.

"Hey guys," Maria waves, laid flat on her back, half-buried in the mud. "I found a way in."

Danny and Xander quickly work their way around the rim of the hole and join Maria in the opening. "You OK?" Danny asks.

"A little bruised from the landing," Maria sighs. "And muddy. A hand please? The ground I landed in is a bit soft, and I'm a stuck kitty." Xander hauls Maria out of the mud. Once back on her feet, she tries in vain to brush the mud off her dress. "Aw, I'm all icky sticky!"

"Come on," Danny chuckles. "Let's see where this tunnel leads."

As the trio sets off down the tunnel, a soft squelching sound can be heard.

"Ew, I got mud in my shoes!" Maria remarks.

"You can always go barefoot," Danny jokingly suggests.

Maria recalls her lakeside experiment. "Yeah, no, I can live with muddy shoes," she smiles. "Plus, the squelching sound is funny," she giggles.

"What do you think made this tunnel?" Xander asks, taking in the size.

Danny looks around. "Given the size and its location on the slope, I'm thinking some sort of- oh."

"What?" Maria asks.

"Remember when we saw that ship crash in the Snowfields? The green shuttlecraft that came out of it?" Danny reminds. "And then we saw it again on that base in the lake? Well, I think we're in the tunnel it created."

"When the big green guy came to Shuigang to get help," Maria adds. "The night the King was- oh. Rob was right all along."

"I don't follow," Xander reveals.

"The big green guy is the one who killed the King," Danny explains.

"Then why is Shuigang on _his_ side?" Xander asks, trying unsuccessfully to hide the tone of frustration and disappointment in his homeland's people.

"Maybe he's really charming?" Maria suggests, though her tone lacks conviction.

Danny thinks for a moment. "I fear it's more sinister than that," he admits.

The Scarves continue in silence, unwilling to consider the implied possibilities.


	6. Chapter 6

At the other end of the tunnel, the three Scarves find their path blocked by a rather hasty yet sturdy repair job.

"Looks like the city hasn't had enough time and resources to repair this properly," Danny observes. "There'll likely be a weak spot or a gap. See what you can find."

The trio spreads out, scouring the entire edge of the tunnel to try and find an opening. After several minutes, Xander finds a gap just big enough to squeeze through. "Hey guys, over here!" he calls.

Danny and Maria join Xander almost simultaneously. "Looks promising," Danny observes. "Maria, can you poke your head through, check the coast is clear?"

Maria pokes her head through the gap and looks around. "Coast is clear!" she informs, pulling herself through completely. With her aid, Danny and Xander follow suit. They take a moment to get their bearings, working out they are in the grounds of the Palace, though outside the Palace itself.

"Why is no-one guarding this tunnel?" Xander asks.

"Because no-one outside of Shuigang knows it exists," Danny explains.

"Then shouldn't we tell Shang Mu and Shang Tu about it?" Xander continues.

"No point," Danny explains. "One, they wouldn't believe us, and two, even if they did, they'd only be able to send in a small unit. And their troops aren't trained for stealth and infiltration like we are. Now come on, let's not waste any more time. Let's do it to it!"

"Let's what to what?" Maria giggles.

"…yeah, that was a silly thing to say," Danny admits.

* * *

Over the next hour, Maria, Danny, and Xander slowly but surely work their way around sections of the city defences. It's a difficult task, sabotaging the city defences without getting caught. Thankfully, the scale of the siege proves enough of a distraction.

Maria is the first to create a genuine weakness. She steals a mortar shell from an emplacement, and rigs it to blow at the base of the wall nearby. However, she sets the fuse a little too short, and the detonation buries her under a pile of rubble. Luckily, she remains uninjured. Scrambling out from under the rubble, she uses the confusion generated by the sudden appearance of a Shang Mu unit to evade capture.

Danny is next to create a breach, employing a technique similar to Maria. However, when the fuse burns out, the shell fails to detonate. Afraid to approach the shell in case it suddenly blows, he tries to shock it into detonating by chucking hefty stones at it. The fourth stone has the desired result. The shell detonates, sending a dust cloud directly into Danny's face before he has a chance to turn away. Spluttering, he scrambles out of the way just in time to avoid being trampled by a squad of Shang Tu warriors.

Xander doesn't use a mortar shell to breach the wall. Instead, he finds a severely cracked section that is conveniently unguarded. A few hefty blows of his tonfa bring down a little rubble. Within seconds, the rain of rubble accelerates. With one final blow, Xander retreats as the wall crashes down behind him. Using the dust cloud as cover, Xander flees before Shuigang units arrive to counter-attack.

With more breaches appearing throughout the defences, Maria, Danny, and Xander all elect to fall back from the perimeter. Reuniting at the top of the tunnel, they find a place nearby to hide and catch their breath.

"You OK Maria?" Danny asks. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Maria doesn't respond. Instead, she tries to brush the mud and dust off her dress and out of her heavily matted fur. After a few moments however, she gives in, and slumps against the wall. "I need a bath," she sighs.

"Me too," Danny comments, blinking frequently to try and wash the last of the dust out of his eyes.

"What do we do now?" Xander asks.

"We lay low for a bit, see how the battle develops," Danny answers. "And if we can help tip the balance further, we do so."


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks in part to the Scarves' efforts, it's not long before the united armies of Shang Mu and Shang Tu achieve what the former King claimed was impossible: they penetrate the walls of Shuigang. The Shuigang army is forced to retreat, pulling back to the Palace grounds. The Scarves watch the warriors take up new defensive positions from their hiding position.

"Laying low may not have been the best idea," Danny whispers. "We're surrounded."

"If we get arrested, I'm blaming you," Maria whispers back.

"We'll be fine so long as we remain hidden," Danny assures.

"I hope so," Maria replies.

Moments later, the united armies of Shang Mu and Shang Tu strike the Palace. The Scarves duck as deep as they can in their hiding place as the sound and ferocity of the battle washes over them.

"This is starting to feel really dangerous!" Maria yells above the cacophony of warfare.

"Stay down!" Danny commands. "We'll be fine!"

A mortar shell lands beside their hiding place, raining dust, debris, and shrapnel down over them as it detonates.

" _I don't wanna die here!_ " Maria wails as fear and panic take hold. She curls into a trembling ball and weeps.

"We can't stay here!" Xander agrees. "We have to go!"

Danny thinks for a moment. "Agreed," he relents. "But we can't be reckless about it. We need to wait for a break in the fighting."

"There won't _be_ one!" Xander counters. "This is urban warfare!"

"OK, OK, I'll think of something!" Danny snaps. Waving away Xander's attempt to argue further, he closes his eyes and focusses. Xander shifts to protect Maria as best he can.

Suddenly, the sounds of battle stop. A handful of final shots ring out, then a confused silence descends over the Palace grounds.

"Are w-we d-dead n-now?" Maria stammers, her voice shaking badly.

"Shush Maria," Danny commands. "It's hard enough thinking with all this… silence? Wait, what's going on?"

A murmuring runs through the armies. Slowly at first, but quickening, it builds into a crescendo of cheering.

Maria uncurls and peeks out from behind Xander. "Is… is it… over?" she asks, a hint of hope creeping into her voice. "Who won?"

"I… don't know," Danny replies. Cautiously, he peeks out from their hiding place. What he sees surprises him: _all_ the soldiers are cheering in victory, whether they be Shang Mu, Shang Tu, or Shuigang. "You're gonna want to see this," he breathes.

Shaking, Maria joins Danny: she too is dumbfounded by the sight of all the cheering soldiers. "I don't get it. They were killing each other a couple of minutes ago!" she whispers, her fear entirely replaced by confusion.

Danny looks up. "I think that has something to do with it," he concludes, pointing to the flaming wreckage streaking towards the ground. "Looks like Team Lilac came good," he adds as Maria and Xander scramble for a better look.

"So… we won?" Maria asks.

"Apparently so," Danny sighs, allowing the relief to wash over him.

"But what about the Kingdom Stone?" Xander asks.

"He's got a point. Without the Stone, the cities can't survive," Maria adds.

"We just have to trust it's been saved until we find out otherwise," Danny answers.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why are we still hiding?" Maria asks.

Danny makes to answer, but stops himself when he realises Maria has a point. "I guess we don't have to. The battle's over, everyone's celebrating… the ideal time to sneak away in fact."

"Best news I've heard all night," Maria smiles, thinking about the hot bath she's going to run for herself once home.

"Don't think we'll be able to go out the way we came in," Xander observes, noticing the patched repair to the tunnel is swarming with soldiers.

"We won't need too," Danny assures. "With the battle over and everyone celebrating, we can just walk straight out."

Together, the three Scarves emerge from their hiding place. They're initially wary, but no-one appears to be paying any attention to them. As they make their way from the Palace grounds to the perimeter wall, they find themselves relaxing. The few people that do pay attention to them don't notice their scarves. Instead, they simply salute. Out of politeness, the Scarves salute back.

By the time the Scarves reach a breach in the perimeter wall, the overall mood has worked its way under their skin. Maria is skipping just ahead of the boys, singing a pleasant and slight out-of-tune ditty. The crowds are thinner here: it appears that everyone is heading to the Palace grounds to join the festivities.

"I just thought of something," Xander announces suddenly. Maria halts abruptly, falling silent to allow Xander to speak. "If I had passed the army entry tests four years ago, I'd have been fighting on the side of the person who threatened the very safety of our entire world…"

"I wouldn't worry about that, big guy," Danny assures.

"But I would have been fighting against you," Xander counters.

"No you wouldn't you big silly!" Maria giggles. "If you hadn't become a Scarf, you would never have known us! And we wouldn't have rushed here to help out!"

"But-" Xander starts.

"Can it, you big lug!" Danny grins. "What could have been doesn't matter. What matters is we helped the right side win. And we survived and now we get to go home!"

Xander thinks for a moment. "I guess you're right," he chuckles.

"Of course we're right!" Danny laughs. "Come on, let's go home. Maria?" But Maria doesn't answer: she's transfixed by something in the sky. "Danny to Maria, come in Maria!" Danny continues, tapping Maria on the shoulders.

Maria yelps in surprise. "Don't scare me like that!" she admonishes, stamping her foot comically.

"Sorry," Danny chuckles. "What were you staring at anyway?"

"The really pretty pinwheel thing in the sky, of course!" Maria chirps, pointing at the swirling vortex overhead.

Danny and Xander look skywards. "What is that?" Xander asks.

"I think… no… it can't be!" Danny answers.

"What?" Maria asks.

"It's the Kingdom Stone!" Danny replies.

"That's silly!" Maria giggles. "The Stone's a big round ball! How can it now be a pretty pinwheel?"

"I have no idea!" Danny explains. "But when I look at it, I just… know, y'know?"

"You never trust your instincts though!" Maria counters. "But the more I look at it… the more I can't help but feel… that you're _right_."

The three friends stare at the vortex for a few moments.

"Do you think we'll ever meet aliens?" Maria asks suddenly.

"We might if one of us discovers some sort of magic alien crystal," Danny chuckles. "But I don't see that happening."

"Yeah, you're right, that sounds silly!" Maria giggles. "Come on guys, let's go home. I _really_ need a bath…"

The three friends soon relocate their trikes, and moments later, they speed off across the Snowfields, heading home to Jade Creek.


	9. Epilogue

[The day after Brevon's defeat. Location: Jade Creek; Maria, Danny & Xander's house; Den]

Maria, up surprisingly early considering how tired she was when she got home the night before, is watching the morning news while crunching loudly through a bowl of cereal.

"…The wreckage then crashed into the Snowfields," the reporter continues. "Reports indicate that the spaceship was brought down by three young girls: 15‑year‑old Sash Lilac, 12‑year‑old Carol Tea, and 10‑year‑old Milla Basset, who miraculously survived the explosion. They also defeated the warlord that captained the spaceship, an alien named Lord Arktivus Brevon. In doing so, these three girls have, against all odds, saved Avalice and restored peace between the three kingdoms. Although they were unable to save the Kingdom Stone, it appears that it has _not_ been destroyed. The latest information is that it has transformed into a swirling vortex in the sky. The full implications have yet to be understood, but first signs are promising. The city of Shuigang is already reporting an energy supply _excess_. We don't yet know how Shang Mu and Shang Tu have been affected, but both General Gong and Mayor Zao are confident."

"I'm glad Hanna's not here," Maria giggles. "I wouldn't want to be the one to break this news to her…"

* * *

[Location: Rage Ravine; Hanna & Rob's house; Master bedroom]

A soft light bathes the bedroom in a warm glow, birdsong filtering through the balcony window, left slightly ajar to allow air to circulate overnight. Rob and Hanna are awake but snoozing, Rob holding Hanna in a gentle cuddle.

"I could spend all day like this," Hanna sighs contentedly.

"Me too," Rob agrees. "At least, until I start getting hungry."

"Darn it," Hanna sighs a moment later, "you had to mention getting hungry."

"Sorry," Rob replies. "Tell you what: let's have breakfast in bed."

"Good idea." Hanna doesn't move.

"Guess I'm sorting it out then," Rob chuckles as he climbs out of bed.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Rob returns with breakfast and the morning paper. Handing one plate to Hanna, he places the other on his bedside table, then opens the weapon chest and takes out Hanna's wooden nunchaku.

"What are you getting those out for?" Hanna asked, confused.

"You know when we were watching Lilac and Carol in the Kingdom Stone chamber?"

"Yes…"

"And you said, if they ever saved the world, you'd eat your nunchaku?"

"Yes…"

"Well…"

Rob places the nunchaku beside Hanna, laying the newspaper on top of them. Hanna picks up the paper and begins to read the headline article, titled 'Heroic Trio Saves Avalice from Alien Monster'. After a few moments, she freezes in shock, dropping both the paper and her breakfast.

"Hanna?" Rob asks, concerned.

"Hm?"

"You OK?"

"Hm. I… excuse me a minute."

Hanna slides out of bed in an almost robotic fashion and makes her way to the balcony. Standing exactly in the centre, she takes a deep breath, holds it for a brief moment-

" _ANCIENTS DAMN YOU LITTLE MISS GOODY-BLUE-BOOTS!_ "


End file.
